A Friend in Shadow
by Onyx Rose
Summary: InuYasha's mother has just died, the villagers shun InuYasha but he will not be left to grow alone. Aidelle comes to him and raises him. Narated by Aidelle.
1. Shadows Speak

A Friend in Shadow

Chapter I

Shadows Speak

"Get out of here you foolish Hanyou child!" "We have no use for a half-breed!" I watched with horror as the villagers shunned this poor child. Barely 5 years old he had just witnessed his mother's death and the villagers would not allow him to attend the burial. His silver hair was dirty and his golden eyes were swollen with tears. "But my mommy…" "Leave filthy half-blood! Leave and never return here!" I could stand it no more, from my place in the shadows I spoke: "Leave this boy be! I shall be his guardian and if you should harm him you shall face the wrath of the Angels!" The effect was immediate; the villagers bowed and cringed in fear. The leader, however, wasn't intimidated. "What foolishness is this? The Angels passed out of this world long ago." That did it, I leaped out of the shadows behind the fool and rammed my blade though him. I drew up to my full stature and spread my black leathery wings wide. I laughed upon seeing the stunned looked on the villager's faces. "We have not passed on! The Angels live and this boy is the younger brother of one of our number!" A woman spoke, "You mean to say Izayoi first child?" "Exactly. Nazakura is the Angel of Water." The boy raised his eyes at the mention of his sister's name. "Is she okay? Where did sister go?" His voice was shaky and fearful. "Yes little one she is well." The villagers left and the boy followed them to his old house. I glance over at the body of the leader, "You deserved far worse old man. And far worse you shall get, your soul will watch the falling of your family by your own mind and then shall linger here while they depart to the spirit world. A murderer like you deserves no life or peace after death. In your wake the house will burn but the boy will live and the first child he fathers will be an Angel and her vengeance will hit all of your blood until the murder of Izayoi is repaid. Betrayer of your lord." Glancing at him again I found it hard to believe that such a terrible poison could have been devised. 'Inutaishou, how could you not have seen this happen. You knew what a Hanyou would live… How could you have left her alone… You should have sent me sooner… Oh… Inutaishou you old fool… I'll never be able to endure this… How can I…' I laughed at the thought of my foolish promise.

-Flashback-

"You will look after them if anything happens to me right?" I glanced at him, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were stern. "I promised didn't I? If anything happens to your mate I'll take your son under my wings, quite literally in fact." He smiled, took up his blade and left my hut with no further word or back wards glance. I notice the wetness of my paper as my tears flowed. My dear friend was going to his death…

-End-

I looked up to the moon, 'I was right wasn't I? You were a fool… Inutaishou…' "Why didn't you listen to me!" My tears began to fall again freely and unstopped. I hadn't cried since that day… when my best friend died in my arms… when I became the guardian of Izayoi and InuYasha… when my Angel powers gained a whole new meaning… I was a guardian and the Angel of Darkness… I was snapped from my thoughts by the screams of a child and a distant but clear red glow over the roves of houses. "You see old man. The time has come to watch you family fall."


	2. The Flames of Life

Silver Shadow Demon: Please don't be angry because I made/am making Inu's life even more miserable… I needed an excuse for mindless slaying… 'Cause I really don't have a normal life… Completely absorbed by my own writing… Besides he now gets pity…

"ATTACKS"

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu but I do own Aidelle and the Angels

Chapter II

The Flames of Life

I charged for InuYasha's home and prayed I'd reach it on time. I had already failed Inutaishou once and had no intention of repeating the experience. Lucky for me the kid had some sense, when I got there he was dripping wet and lying on the shore of the lake that divided the village. I approached him, "InuYasha, I need you to stay here and wait for me alright? Here take my cloak so you can keep warm." He sat and rapped the cloak around his shoulders as you would, normally with a blanket. He nodded to signal that he understood and would stay put so I left to find the resident arsonists. Of course my fist task was smothering the flames in a thick coating of shadows, choking them out. To my advantage the arsonists were still in the common area of the village, still armed with extra torches and such. I was going to have fun with this… I could see the spirit of the old man, he was watching for me, he new I wasn't going to let them get off so easy. "ES MIEN LOS SINTHOS" The group was engulfed in a black flame that eventually died into a sphere of blackness. The old man stared in horror, but those souls were free, they didn't deserve the same punishment he did. Many have asked me how I could decide the fate of these people, well it was simple the old leader had poisoned Izayoi and ordered the boy be killed. He had also been the one to lure Ryokutse _(**AN**: Sorry if its misspelled but I mean the dragon that Inu ends up killing the_ _one that killed Inutaishou.)_ to the valley where he brought the demise of the dog lord I had called friend for so long. Oh yes a long time, I was already a few centuries old when the dog was born… I was the birthing mother for both him and his first, Sesshomaru. When my shadow dome dispersed finally the bodies, now souless, lay in a small pile. Their soul globes floated toward the Spirit World and as promised the old man lingered on. I ran back to InuYasha and found he was unconscious and becoming colder by the second. I hoped above all that Inutaishou would forgive if my idea failed, I am after the Angel of Darkness, and fire never was my forte. I cast my flame beside the child and fell into drowsiness, without wishing it; I fell asleep beside the small form of the child. When I awoke the flame I had cast was glowing bleu, a deep bleu, a bleu I remembered clearly from Inutaishou's crescent mark. I looked up at the moon… 'Where are you now my old friend…' the flame turned red and the boy stirred. The wind sounded strangely like a voice at this point, it whispered, "From your flames of shadow came flames of life and light. Light can always be created through darkness…" "Inutaishou… I knew it…" My old friend visited me that night and I can say this with authority, no matter how old you live until; never will you be wiser than him. The words he spoke to me over the wind that night made no sense to me until much later because I always saw darkness and light as opposite things but that was my foolishness and my eyes were opened by none other than the adorable Hanyou that lay curled up beside me when his fathers voice came to me.


	3. The Village part 1

Silver Shadow Demon: Another chapy come and gone… Slightly happier this time though. So no worries! It'll all get brighter! The sun'll come up… eventually… Yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Aidelle sings, it's from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode, originally sang by the character Tara. I don't own Inu, it would be bloody nice but I don't… unfairness… Aidelle the Angels however are all mine! maniac laughter I'm okay…

"ATTACKS"

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter III

The Village

I led the boy over the last hills on our long road. His tiny, tear soaked, amber eyes caught sight of his new home for the first time and seemed to light up. I knew he could smell the others, half-breeds just like him. I got the impression that he somehow knew that he was going to fit right in, maybe it was the cute little smile or the way his ears but I knew he would slip right in, every one here was a half-breed and more importantly many here were hanyous that had or whose parents had known Inutaishou. They would undoubtedly recognize his second son; there were so many whispers about him around this place. I lead him to the Main Square as we all called it, it was a small communal area surrounded by small benches and in the very center was a statue devoted to none other than Inutaishou. Yes, my old friend had founded this village right before his death. Really all he did was lend a hand with the construction and chased away all those who would disturb the half-breed villagers. In exchange the villagers promised a house of honor for his own half-breed child. Looking up at the strong features in the stone, so much like those of the real Lord…, I remembered his excited announcement that he was going to surprise his dear Izayoi with the wonderful news when he returned from slaying Ryokutse. I shook my head at the memory. 'If only I had stopped him…' InuYasha tugged at my arm, "Dad…" "Well, actually it's a statue of him. Like a painting only made of stone and you can actually see the other side." "Oh…where are we going now? home?" I just smiled at him a lead him away. He needn't know why the statue was there just yet… but I knew it would come out eventually and I would make sure he was ready to face the truth about his blood. That no matter what anyone ever said InuYasha's human blood would always be worth far more than his brother's demon blood. All with the gift of premonition new that InuYasha was destined for far greater things than Sesshomaru. While I was lost in thought InuYasha had been taking in all the sights around him and we had finally reached the house that Inutaishou had built especially for his family and me. "We're here. This'll be your new home from now on, alright?" He just looked at it and walked to the front door as if unsure about something. He sniffed at the wood and walked inside sniffing at the furniture, he ran into the second bedroom and sat on the pile of blankets that had saved as a bed for his father when the house was newly built. I guessed then that even after 5 long years Inutaishou's sent was still on the walls and furniture he had come in contact with. It made sense; no one else had been in that place since then. I giggled to myself as he sniffed around, as if trying to track an animal; he finally gave up and asked, "What's that scent? I know I've smelled it before but I can't remember what it is." "I can't smell it myself but I think it may be your father." "Okay." He went about his wandering trying to find other things that held the scent. I let him continue for about fifteen minutes before I called to him, "Come on InuYasha, its time for you to get some sleep." He gave that look children have, a cute, how can you resist this face look; I just picked him up and took him to his room. Once he was in bed and all tucked in I walked outside. I sat on the hill behind the house and looked up at the moon, 'Inutaishou… we sat on this very hill that day when I sang to you'

Flashback

I look up and see my best friend looking down at me, he sits down beside me. "So, you were saying… singing?" "Nothing, I wasn't singing you goof" I tap him playfully on the shoulder. He looks at me with pouty eyes, "What! Oh alright then." I began to sing for him.

"I lived my life in shadow

Never the sun my face

It didn't seem so sad, though

I figured that was my place

Now I'm bathed in light

Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell

How else could it be

Anyone would noticed me

It's magic I can tell

How you set me free

Brought me out so easily

I saw a world enchanted

Spirits and charms in the air

I always took for granted

I was the only one there

But your powers shone

Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell

Nothing I can do

You just took my soul with you

You worked your charm so well

Finally I knew

Everything I dreamed was true

You make me believe

The moon to the tide

I can feel you inside

I'm under your spell

Surging like the sea

Pulled to you so helplessly

I break with every swell

Lost in ecstasy

Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me complete

You make me complete

You make me complete"

The look in his eyes melts my heart. "Why aren't we together Aidelle?" "Because a Lord like you needs at least one heir and we both know I'm never fertile. I can't give you a son, or a daughter for that matter."

End

'Why wont you leave me be? Let me live! Why can't I stop thinking of you!' Without even realizing it I began to sing

"Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In hole six foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

So let me rest in peace"

I shook my head and went inside. It was no use dwelling on Inutaishou any more he was long gone. If only his memory would do the same, disappear…

* * *

So what do you people think! By the way the 2nd song is from Buffy again it's a part of Spike's song. 


	4. The Village part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

"Speech"

'thought'

"ATTACK"

* * *

Chapter IV

The Village (part 2)

It was morning; I had snuck into the boy's room. I had been unable to fall asleep so I had gone to watch over him. He was so peaceful I felt almost as though it would be a crime to wake him and bring him back to the cold reality of the moment. But he still had to eat at some point so I braced myself and shook him slightly; he simply turned over and continued his trek through dreamland. I shook him twice more and picked him up, "Come on now, on your feet." He slowly opened his eyes, reveling the beautiful amber behind the lids heavy with sleep. He blinked to become accommodated to the light the sun was throwing in through the window. I carried him out to where I had breakfast laid out for us both. The room was spacious with a small table in the center, which was surrounded by scarlet cushions, and a painting hung on the wall opposite the door, it depicted Inutaishou and me sitting on a small hill. I stared at it for a moment remembering the way he used to smile always so dashing… "Are you alright?" The child was tugging at the sleeve of my kimono. He walked over to the painting, looked at me and looked at the painting again. "You were wearing the same thing that day. And that's my father isn't it? Where you his friend?" I looked down at myself, he was right I was wearing the same thing, I remembered how annoyed I'd been when Inutaishou had told me I was going to be in a painting like that. I was wearing a black kimono with no decoration that was cut just above my knee. It was odd but I was an Angel and no one questioned me about it. InuYasha's eyes never left me, I wondered for a moment why he was staring, and then I remembered that he'd asked me a question. "Oh, yes we were friends. Good friends even. I miss him very much…" I knew I was being foolish but I did miss him so much… It had been so long… We sat down for breakfast and InuYasha seemed starved he devoured anything he could get his hands on. Looking at him I saw his father and silent tears ran down my cheek into my untouched food.

Flashback

"Inutaishou! Where are you?" His blood, its everywhere, on trees, bushes, the grass. I can't believe it, I won't! 'Inutaishou…' I kneel beside him and place his head in my lap. "Please be alright… You can't die now…" "Aidelle… Is that you? I can't quite tell my vision is so cloudy…" "Oh Inutaishou… It'll be okay, I promise you." "Really? Then why are you crying?" As my tears fall into his silver hair and I wipe them away with my sleeve, I try to smile but I just can't. "Don't worry about me Aidelle. I don't mind this. I really don't. At least you're here…" He cringes in pain; I see his abdomen is ripped open, probably by Ryokutse's claws… "What about Izayoi? You'll never see her again." "No but I already said my goodbyes." "She's your mate, your lover. How can you be content?" "Because she isn't the only woman I love." He kisses me and I return it, 'How can I be doing this… Its wrong but it feels so right…' "Tell me the truth Aidelle. I must know. Tell me now please. Tell me the truth about Sesshomaru." I freeze. "I… Inutaishou…"

End

InuYasha called me out of my thoughts by asking for more food. I chuckled, so much like his father… When InuYasha had finally finished his meal, we went around to tour the village and buy some materials for me. We reached the main square and one of the village women was there with her child, Hitaru. She waved to me and glanced at the small face hiding behind my sleeve. "Is that the boy? Inutaishou's child?" "Yes. This is InuYasha." At the mention of his name he looked up at me questioningly. "I knew your father, in fact lots of people knew him 'round here. He helped build the village and rid it of potential dangers like other demons that don't look as kindly upon half-breeds." He looked at me for conformation of the statement; I nodded and gave him a slight smile. He seemed content and we continued on our trek towards the Main Square and the trading post. Once we had arrived I sent InuYasha to look at the materials strewn across the back wall, I went to the owner and collected material for the child's clothing and some food for the next few days. We returned to the house and I put away the new materials. We settled down for a quick lunch outside in the back on the same hill I had sat on the night before. "You were here last night right? Who were you singing to? Is there someone bothering you? Because you were asking someone to leave you alone, right? You know what? I think you have a lovely voice…" He blushed and looked away, I laughed; his father had said the same thing when we'd first met… and there I was again thinking of him… "No child, no one is bothering me, I just have trouble letting go of some things… you'll understand someday…" Little did I realize he already did.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long but school stuff kinda got in the way but chappy # 5 should be up soon. And this thing does have a point it'll probably start being more obvious by chapter 6… or maybe next one we shall see. Review please!**


End file.
